Build:Team - 2 Man UW Trappers
This build is designed to farm the Underworld with a team made of two trapping rangers. Its originality comes from the use of Echo to duplicate Dust Trap, as well as the Nightfall skill Trapper's Speed. The idea is to lay down just as few traps as you need to kill the group you are going to pull, and for that, Dust Trap is the best as it deals the most damage. Team Composition Attributes and Skills Trapper 1 - Puller prof=range/mesme wilder=12+1+3 expert=12+1echotraptraptrapspeedunguentdefenseRebirth Signet/build Trapper 2 - Mime prof=range/mesme wilder=12+1+3 expert=12+1mimicrytraptraptrapspeedunguentdefenseRebirth Signet/build Equipment * Full Druid's Armor or equivalent in function. (Radiant Insignias) * As many Runes of Attunement as you can (up to 3) * A Staff of the Forgotten or a similar staff (with at least 15 energy bonus) Usage This build requires good coordination between the two players. *First, choose the trapping spot. *Then, the Mime uses Arcane Mimicry on the Puller to copy his Echo. The Puller must be carefull not to begin the combo before the Mime has copied Echo, so the Mime should Ctrl-click on Arcane Mimicry so that the Puller knows he/she can begin. Now both trappers have Echo. *The main sequence is: Trapper's Speed > Echo > Dust Trap > copy of Dust Trap > Trapper's Speed > Dust Trap > copy of Dust Trap. Just lay down the other traps while both Dust Traps are recharging, and don't forget to always have Trapper's Speed on you before you drop a trap. *When each trapper has dropped two series of traps (which makes a total of 8 Dust Traps equaling 8*5*26=1040dmg), the Puller can aggro (don't forget to use Troll Unguent and Whirling Defense to stay alive). The Mime should have finished laying down his second Spike Trap by the time the mobs arrive. He should make a step backwards and hit Whirling Defense. Tips * You don't have to put all the traps on the exact same location. You can spread out a bit to cover a wider area. You'll just have to make sure that when mobs trigger the first trapper's traps, they trigger the second trapper's traps too. * Good spots to put traps on are corners. When the puller comes back, chased by mobs, they tend to take the shortest way, thus grinding the wall inside the corner. The Puller should drop his traps right inside the corner, while the Mime should drop his traps a bit farther outwards. This way, you are sure that all of them will be hit by Spike Trap and stay in the Dust Traps for their whole duration. * When you trap in an open area, put all your traps on the same spot, except Spike trap. The Mime should place one a bit backwards on the left and another one a bit backwards on the right of the spot where the other traps are. This tactic is meant to counter the AI which makes mobs spread out before engaging you to try to circle you. * Sometimes Aatxes won't stay on the traps for the whole duration, so you have basically two solutions: *#Put a couple more Dust Traps on the trapping spot before pulling them. *#Active trap them if they survive the initial traps. ::The first solution is as fast as the second and more reliable, so each trapper should put 5 Dust Traps before the Aatxes are to be pulled. * Against Coldfire Nights, you can lay a single series each (for a total of 4 Dust Traps, 2 Barbed Traps, 1 Flame Trap and 1 Spike Trap) on their path, then run backwards. It's generally enough to kill them. * Against mobs that chase you from afar, such as the ones you aggroed but didn't manage to kill, just run away until they break aggro, then try to find the exact point where they aggro again. Put a first series of traps just behind that spot, wait, and when the second series is ready, put it down two steps forward. Stay on this spot until the mobs come back at you, then walk two steps backwards to make them trigger the first series of traps. Variants *Take Tripwire instead of Troll Unguent for the mime. Use it just after the enemies are knocked down for the first time so they will be knocked down again, thus taking even more damage from the Dust Traps. The build for trapper 1 can also be used to farm vermins outside Senji's Corner in Normal Mode, then replace Resurrection Signet with Ether Signet and put the extra attribute points in inspiration magic and use it the second time you lay the echoed dust trap. * An excellent alternative for Trapper 1 is to run a pure Dust Bomber build, the skills would include Arcane Echo, Echo, Dust Trap, Serpent's Quickness, Ether Signet, Troll Unguent, Whirling Defense, and Sunspear Rebirth Signet. In order for this build to work, you need to have 57 energy exactly, no more no less. Take an end game Nightfall staff with plus 20 energy and set you armor up with Radiant Insignias (don't put one in the head peice), Runes of Attunement, and of course a Vigor of your choice. Your attributes should be as follows: Inspiration: 6 Expertise: 11+1 Wilderness: 12+3+1 You will run Serpents Quickness+Arcane Echo+Echo+Dust Trap+Echo (from Arcane Echo)+Dust Trap+Dust Trap+Ether Signet Go through your Dust Traps again once they recharge and if you want you can lay another 4 Dust Traps with just Echo (making sure to use Ether Signet in between skills) to make a grand total of 10 Dust Traps from Trapper 1 alone! If you do 10 Dust Traps, you'll only have a few seconds to pull before they start going off, so I recommend doing 8 until you find your medium. *If Sunspear Rank is higher than 2 bring Sunspear Rebirth Signet. Counters *This team build will give you a hard time against Terrorweb Dryders, but with proper aggro, it is possible to destroy them. * Due to high hexes and healing, the mobs of dead threshers are not possible to kill, so don't even try. Notes *This build is much faster than the traditional 3 man trapping team, and gives you more chances to receive dropped ectos! *This build was originally posted here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10077434. * This Team is not exclusive to the underworld it is also effective farming the mountain trolls outisde of Droknar's Forge as well as multiple other areas. See also *Build:R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo *General trapping guide Team - Underworld Speed Trap Duo